Maka, Girl of Steel
Mako, Girl of Steel is an upcoming top secret project created by TeenTitansFan201. PLOT When Planet Earth is invaded by a supernatural army led by their leader Taboo (from SSBB), Bruce Wayne's supernatural teenage apprentice Maka Albarn must defeat Taboo's army before it's too late. CAST Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Michael Keaton/ Christian Bale) Clark Kent/ Superman (Henry Cavill) Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern (Ryan Reynolds) Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) Korra (Legend Of Korra) Mako (Legend Of Korra) Bolin (Legend Of Korra) Mario (Mario Series) Link (Legend Of Zelda) Soul Evans (Soul Eater) Death The Kid (Soul Eater) Commissioner Gordon (Gary Oldman) Officer John Blake (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) Selina Kyle/ Catwoman (Anne Hathaway) Officer Jerry Soloway (From the film The Big One: The Los Angeles Earthquake) Optimus Prime (Transformers) Bumblebee (Transformers) Spider Man (Tobey Maguire/ Andrew Garfield) Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.) The Hulk (Mark Ruffalo) Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson) Captain America (Chris Evans) Thor (Chris Hemsworth) Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner) Loki (Tom Hiddleston) Tabuu (SSBB) Asura (Soul Eater) The Joker (Heath Ledger) Two Face (Tommy Lee Jones) The Riddler (Jim Carrey) Bane (Tom Hardy) General Zod (Michael Shannon) Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) Jack Shephard (Lost) Kate Austen (Lost) Robin (Teen Titans) Cyborg (Teen Titans) Green Arrow (Stephen Amell) Hugo Reyes (Lost) Crona (Soul Eater) Charlie Pace (Lost) Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) James Ford (Lost) Boone Carlyle (Lost) Professor Charles Xavier (Patrick Stewart) Shannon Rutherford (Lost) Michael Dawson (Lost) Walt Lloyd (Lost) Ana Cortez (Lost) John Locke (Lost) Sayid Jarrah (Lost) Claire Littleton (Lost) Mr. Eko (Lost) Desmond Hume (Lost) Miles Straume (Lost) Amon (Legend Of Korra) Sheamus (WWE) Triple H (WWE) Randy Orton (WWE) The Shield (WWE) Medusa (Soul Eater) Master Chief (Halo) Wonder Woman (Justice League) Walter White (Breaking Bad) Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Samara (The Ring) ATOM (Real Steel) The Powerpuff Girls (PPGZ) VIDEOS Part 1 (She Wolf, David Guetta ft. Sia): Part 2 (Avaritia, Deadmau5) Part 3 (Sweet Nothing, Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch) Part 4 (Square One, Coldplay) Part 5 (If I Fall, Cole Plante ft. Myon, Shane 54, and Ruby O'Dell) Part 6 (Stylo, Gorillaz ft. Bobby Womack and Mos Def) Part 7 (Clarity, Zedd ft. Foxes) Part 8 (Hysteria, Muse) Part 9 (Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me, U2) Part 10 (Titanium, David Guetta ft. Sia) Part 11 (Raise Your Weapon, Deadmau5) Part 12 (Turn Me On, David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj) Part 13 (Human, The Killers) Part 14 (King And Lionheart, Of Monsters And Men) THE ALBUM The Album for the film will be released on the same day as the film. TRACKLIST: # She Wolf, David Guetta ft. Sia #Avaritia, Deadmau5 #Sweet Nothing, Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch #Square One, Coldplay #If I Fall, Cole Plante ft. Myon, Shane 54, And Ruby O'Dell #Stylo, Gorillaz ft. Bobby Womack And Mos Def #Clarity, Zedd ft. Foxes #Hysteria, Muse #Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me, U2 #Titanium, David Guetta ft. Sia #Raise Your Weapon, Deadmau5 #Turn Me On, David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj #Human, The Killers #King And Lionheart, Of Monsters And Men